Ifrit (Final Fantasy X)
Ifrit is a Fire-elemental aeon in Final Fantasy X who can be summoned into battle. His fayth is a former member of the Crusaders whose statue resides in the Kilika Temple. He also appears as a boss in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. Profile Ifrit is a humanoid, demonic-looking beast. He has a reddish brown complexion with light red hair, and a bulky appearance. He always appears hunchback. The symbol for Ifrit and Kilika (the one in Ifrit's seal seen in the gallery of this section) is annotated with the kanji for flame . Obtained Ifrit is obtained after Tidus completes the Cloister of Trials in the Kilika Temple. Battle Ifrit's unique ability is Meteor Strike, which conjures a ball of fiery rock and throws it at a single target, penetrating their Protect status. His Overdrive is Hellfire, where he bathes the enemy party in a ball of rising flame and then throws a chunk of earth at them, causing Fire damage. Wakka's fully upgraded World Champion weapon allows Ifrit to break the damage limit and deal 99,999 damage. Ifrit absorbs Fire damage, but is weak to Ice damage. Ifrit has high defense, rivaling Bahamut's; however, his attack and HP are lower. As with all the elemental aeons, Ifrit can be healed by using spells of his own element on himself, meaning Fire spells are an easy way to restore his HP. Ifrit's victory pose is to hit the ground, then silently roar. Stats ;Base stats ;Stat growth Ifrit's stat growth depends on the number of battles fought and Yuna's stats. Abilities After obtaining the Summoner's Soul from Belgemine when she is fought for the second time, aeons can learn most abilities available to the main party by using items in specific quantities. See here what abilities can be learned this way. Equipment Aeons have "equipment" though it is not visible in-game. Ifrit's weapon initially has Piercing and - (aeon-exclusive trait that protects against instant death and all negative status effects except for Curse and Eject). Once the Wakka's Celestial Weapon (World Champion) is upgraded with at least the crests, the weapon also gains Break Damage Limit. Ifrit's armor has Sensor, Break HP Limit, Break MP Limit and Fire Eater. Boss ''Final Fantasy X'' Ifrit is fought as a boss on some occasions in the story when fighting against summoners. In the International, PAL and HD Remaster versions, Dark Ifrit appears after the party escapes Bevelle. He will attack if the party approaches the former entrance to Home in the Bikanel Desert. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Ifrit returns as a boss under Shuyin's control. He is fought inside the Kilika Temple in Chapter 3. Musical themes Each Chamber of the Fayth is filled with a version of the "Hymn of the Fayth", each one being sung by the fayth of the aeon within the chamber. Ifrit's fayth is an operatic male with a tenor voice. Other appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Yuna and Bartz can summon the aeon Ifrit to perform either Meteor Strike or Hellfire. Yuna's attack on the World Map is Ifrit. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Whilst not physically appearing Yuna can summon Ifrit's Glyph to use Meteor Strike. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Ifrit appears as an enemy. Mobius Final Fantasy Ifrit from ''Final Fantasy X appears as a R5 ability card. Gallery IfritFX&X-2.jpg|The aeon, Ifrit. IfritXConcept.jpg|Concept art. Ffx-fayth ifrit.jpg|Ifrit's fayth. FFXINTPS2 Ifrit Idle.png|Render in International. IfritSeal-ffx-artwork.png|Ifrit's seal. Yuna summons ifrit.jpg|Yuna summons Ifrit. Summon ifrit.jpg|Ifrit summoned. Ifrit in battle.jpg|Ifrit in battle. Ifrit_Victory_Pose.png|victory pose. Ifrit Victory Pose.gif Ifrit-Summon-Storyboard.jpg|Summoning Ifrit storyboard. Ifrit2-Summon-Storyboard.jpg|Summoning Ifrit storyboard. Ifrit-Summon-Storyboard3.jpg|Summoning Ifrit storyboard. Final Fantasy Master Creatures Kai 2 Ifrit.jpg|Final Fantasy Master Creatures Kai Vol.2 figure. Etymology Trivia *If the player returns to the Kilika Chamber of the Fayth in endgame, they can meet Ifrit's fayth who explains how Jecht came to Spira: "Sin swam in the sea near Zanarkand. Perhaps the waking dream eased its suffering. Your father touched Sin and became real that night, foundering in the seas of Spira. How sad now, that he is caught in the tragic spiral. He is Sin. He is lost." Category:Aeons in Final Fantasy X